ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
On a Wish and a Prayer/Transcript
(The remaining Ninja enter Cliff Gordon's Villa.) Jay: Ahem. Welcome to my humble abode. Cole: Whoa. Lloyd: (Simultaneously) Awesome. Nya: (Simultaneously) Wow. Fritz Donnegan Animatronic: Fear isn't a word where I come from. Lloyd: So how did you come across this place again? Jay: I saved up. Yeah, that's it. Uh, I saved up every little bit and now ta-da, here's my secret hideout. Haha. Of course it can be our secret hideout. Fritz Donnegan Animatronic: Fear isn't a word where I (Jay shakes it, breaking the audio) come from. Lloyd: First we lost Wu, then Misako. Now Kai. I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see a pattern. Zane: Whenever one of us finds ourselves alone, we disappear. Nya: Then we stick together from here on out. We need to take a look at that lantern. Jay, hit the lights. Jay: Lights. Lights. Where would they be? Ah, found them! Ha-ah. Sorry, big house. (He presses the wrong buttons.) Oh, no. (He closes the windows.) Haha. Nya: Wow. So this is supposed to point the way to the only thing that can stop Nadakhan? Lloyd: Not stop, slow. Remember, a drop of venom from a Tiger Widow can kill a normal person, but slow a Djinn down before he can disappear on us. If we need to trap him, we'll need this venom so let's figure out a plan. Cole: (Whispering) You saved up for this place? Baloney. Whenever money comes your way, you waste it on junk food and video games. What's really up? And don't think you can lie to me. I know you too well. Jay: (Whispering) Fine. I made a wish with Nadakhan. Cole: (Whispering) You've seen Nadakhan and haven't told us? Jay: (Whispering) Shh. He came when I was alone. I wished to be rich and impress Nya, and instead I got a letter telling me I've inherited my dad's estate, only it turns out I'm adopted and my birth dad is Cliff Gordon. Cole: (Whispering) Who? Jay: (Whispering) The guy who played Fritz Donnegan. Nya: So the Tiger Widow is on that island? Zane: An island that doesn't exist according to my database. Cole: (Whispering) How could you be so stupid to make a wish? You know everyone else who has faced him is now gone. Jay: (Whispering) It's because back in the Spinjitzu Master's tomb, when everyone saw their future, and I told everyone I had an eye patch... Cole: (Whispering) I remember. Jay: (Whispering) Well, I saw something else. I saw the reflection of me and Nya together. Cole: (Whispering) What? Jay: (Whispering) I don't know how, but in the future, we end up with each other. Although she's made it painfully clear I never stand a chance. So when Nadakhan found me, I couldn't resist. But who am I kidding? Nothing I do would impress her. After two wasted wishes, I was barely able to escape without making my third. Cole: (Whispering) You have to tell them. Jay: (Whispering) I can't. Then Nya will know. Please, I'm asking you as my best friend. Cole: (Whispering) But if anyone else gets hurt— Jay: (Whispering) Of course. If I'm lying, may I be struck down right now by the First Spinjitzu M—(The ground rumbles.) Aah! Fritz Donnegan Animatronic: Fear isn't a word where I— (The TV turns on.) Jay: Oh, it was just another quake. Haha. Boy, there's been a lot of those lately. Hahaha. News Reporter: (On TV) Another piece to the puzzle, gone. Ninjago is stumped yet again as another chunk goes missing, this time from none other than Ninjago City. Lloyd: Sensei said he was worried Ninjago would fall apart without him. We need to get to that island now. Zane: Go, see if you can find out what Nadakhan is up to. (His Falcon flies away.) (The Sky Pirates travel in Misfortune's Keep.) Nadakhan: You have prepared our crew well. Hmm. They are much improved. Clancee: And look at me, cap'n. I'm no longer airsick. Oops. Spoke too soon. (He runs away to vomit.) Flintlocke: I've been biting my tongue, Captain. But when we attacked the city, I saw the girl Ninja. She looked like Dilara. Nadakhan: (Sarcastically) Really? I hadn't noticed. Flintlocke: I believed that when I believe a pirate born to tell the truth. You should've told me. First you don't tell me your plan, now you keep this. We've sacrificed a lot to follow you, but trust is a wind that blows both ways. Nadakhan: (Chuckles.) Which is why I am showing you this. (He flies their ship to New Djinjago.) Clancee: Oh! Look at that. We got their ship! Nadakhan: That we do, Clancee. Heh. That we do. I know it doesn't look like much now, but this place will soon become Djinjago. With each Ninja my Djinn Blade consumes, the more power I'm beholden to resurrect my home world. This is what you sacrificed for. Not some girl. For a home. I cannot do this alone, Flintlocke. I need you. I need our crew. Together, we can make this place ours. Flintlocke: To Nadakhan! Flintlocke, Clancee, and Dogshank: Nadakhan! Nadakhan! Nadakhan! Nadakhan: We have some world building to do, and I have some Ninja to find. (The Ninja went to a dock.) Jay: I still don't understand why we don't take our Dragons. Zane: Judging from the map, we won't have enough energy to sustain the distance. Lloyd: We'd like to charter a ship. Sailor: Ahem. One eye may be glass, but me other eye sees clear as a bell, a wicked storm's a-brewing, and there ain't no ships to chart. Cole: Uh, oh, you're talking to me? Uh, well, then, let's find another dock. Sailor: Hmm. All the others will be saying the same. Unless you own one of these beauts, the only way you're sailing out is on a wish and a prayer. Jay: A wish and prayer, you say, hmm. That wouldn't happen to be Cliff Gordon's boat now, would it? Sailor: Why, yes. Yes, it is. Why do you ask? (The Ninja start sailing.) Lloyd: Ready about! Slacken a line! Now, now pay it out! That's well! Belay! Belay! Cole: Full steam ahead! Let's use the wind while it's at our back. (Monkey Wretch spots Zane's Falcon and grabs it.) Nadakhan: Ah. The metal man's bird. (Laughs.) Take it apart, until it talks. (Monkey Wretch starts to disassemble it.) (Lloyd gives Zane a canteen.) Lloyd: Here, you'll need this. Zane: Why do I need a canteen? Lloyd: There may be no fresh water on the island. This way, we won't be without. Zane: But I'm a Nindroid. I repeat, why do I need a canteen? Jay: Chapter two of "Cliff Gordon's Guide to Wooing Women." "Don't tell them the truth. Tell them what they want to hear." Nya: Whatchu reading? Jay: Oh. Aah! Uh, this? Uh, it's a book about, um, uh...understanding the power of your feminine side. It's a real page-turner. Nya: Really? Jay: Uh, yeah, it's fascinating. It's really given me a new appreciation for— Nya: Oh, no! Jay: What? Did I say something wrong? Nya: Storm. On the starboard bow! Jay: Huh? Lloyd: That's not just any storm, that's an electrical storm! Get ready, Jay, we're gonna need you. Jay: Need me? (He is placed on top of the mast.) This isn't what I had in mind! Lloyd: You have to act as out lightning rod or else the storm will tear our ship apart! (Lightning travels down to Zane.) Cole: It's because we have a Nindroid aboard. Lloyd: Zane, you have to go below deck! Jay: Zane shouldn't be alone! We all need to stay together! Zane: (He picks up a Minidroid Chess piece. He noticed one move.) Huh? Nadakhan: (He appears and laughs.) Your move. Zane: My move? Nadakhan: Yes. Surprised to see me? Zane: On the contrary. After analyzing Jay's reluctance for me to be alone, the only logical explanation would be his fear of your arrival. Signaling to me that you have visited him before. Since Jay is still here, it's understandable that he has not yet completed all of his wishes, and I sense it is the last wish that has trapped the others into your sword. Nadakhan: So you are the smart one. Then I take it you do not want to make a wish. P.I.X.A.L.: Be careful, Zane. It is foolish to believe you can outsmart him. Zane: Not now, P.I.X.A.L.! I do want my three wishes. But on my third wish, it will not be I who will disappear, but you. Nya: With Zane gone, the lightning's subsided! Lloyd: But now there's that! (He points to a hurricane.) Nadakhan: Well, what are you waiting for? Make your first wish. Zane: For my first wish, I wish that you'll not twist my words, nor find a loophole, but understand the true intentions of the words that I speak, and carry out your will as I've thoroughly instructed. Nadakhan: Very well, I understand you perfectly and shall take you at your word. Your second wish? Zane: It is imperative that from here on out, whatever harm may befall me, will be done unto you tenfold. Nadakhan: I have not heard that one before. Very good. Jay: Port side! Zane: Now for my third wish— Nadakhan: But for clarification, you said whatever harm may befall you. Zane: What do you mean? Nadakhan: What if said harm were done to say, someone else? Zane: Now you are twisting my words. Nadakhan: No, I am absolutely certain I heard you perfectly. No harm shall befall you. P.I.X.A.L.: I warned you not to do this, Zane. You must not make another wish. Nadakhan: By that definition, I could simply delete bits of information from your hard drive. (He deletes P.I.X.A.L..) Zane: P.I.X.A.L.! Nadakhan: There's no harm in that now, is there? Zane: (Gasps.) My third wish. My-My third wish. Nadakhan: Yes. Your all-important third wish. Make it count. But know no matter what happens to me, the sweet little voice inside your head will be all but gone. Erased. Checkmate. Zane: I wish...I wish for it all to go away! Lloyd: Brace yourself! (They crash.) Where's Zane? Nya: Maybe he's lost at sea. Lloyd: Nindroids don't get lost. Cole: It was Nadakhan. But don't ask me how I know, ask Jay. Nya: What is he talking about, Jay? Jay: Uh...(in his head) "Chapter two, don't tell them the truth. Tell them what they want to hear." (Back to normal) Look, there's Zane. (He points at the sea.) Nya: (Gasp.) What? Lloyd: Huh? Where? Jay: There! There! Nya: The only thing I can see is your stupid hand, Jay. Jay: No, no, look! He's there! Cole: Enough is enough! Jay has already been alone with Nadakhan. The mansion, the boat, he wished for them. Jay: You swore you wouldn't say anything. Cole: The reason he's here and the others aren't is because Jay never made his third wish. And if Zane knew that, maybe he'd still be here. Nya: Why didn't you tell us? Jay: I'm sorry. I just couldn't. Cole: It's because when he saw his future, you were with him. Jay: You told me we were never gonna happen. I thought maybe these wishes were the very thing that would bring us together. I had to try. Nya: Well, I know who just nominated themselves to extract the Tiger Widow's venom. Jay: In my defense, I did just find out my parents are not my birth parents. Nothing? Really? (The Sky Pirates bring the floating land masses together.) Nadakhan: I see Djinjago is coming together. Flintlocke: We're acquiring so much land, I wish we had more hands. I can tell you're getting stronger, Captain. Which one did you take? Nadakhan: (Chuckles.) The titanium one. He put up a good fight for a Ninja. But we mustn't become complacent. They are en route to Tiger Widow Island. Flintlocke: Soto must have helped them. Do you want me to come with you to stop them? Nadakhan: No, you stay here. But I may need a lady's touch. Dogshank: As you wish. (The Ninja cross a bridge.) Lloyd: The Tiger Widow's den should be just up ahead. Watch your step. Cole: You don't have to tell me twice. Jay: (Sighs.) Just how am I supposed to extract this dangerous venom? Can I ask it nicely? Nya: Well, maybe if Zane hadn't been captured, we would have a Nindroid around to tell you. Jay: Ooh, that's a low blow. I mean, do we know anything about this Tiger Widow? Other than it was named to strike terror in the hearts of men. Cole: Zane told me it's the last of its species. So it sounds like you've only got one chance at this. But I'm sure you'll be just fine—What are you doing now? Jay: Resting my feet on this hammock. We've been walking for miles. If I have to face this thing alone, I'm gonna need to be well-rested. Lloyd: Jay, I don't think that's a hammock. (Jay realizes it's a giant spider web that has a skeleton on it.) Jay: Aah! Get it off me! Aah! Get it off of me! Get it off of me! (He breaks free and spits it out.) Nya: We have to keep moving. Jay: (Groans.) Haven't I suffered enough? All except Jay: No! Lloyd: There it is. The nest. Cole: Well then, what are you waiting for? Jay: Well, I'm sorry if I'm not jumping down there right this instant. Do you see what I'm seeing? Of course not. Because all I see is my life flashing before me! Nya: Now are you ready? Jay: Whatever happened to sticking together? What if Nadakhan persuades me to say my final wish? Any number of bad things could easily happen to me alone down there! (Sighs.) I have no friends. Cole: Use your canteen to collect the venom! Jay: Thank you, Mr. Helpful, but I got this! (He pushes past the spider webs.) Ugh. Ew. Here, Tiger Widow. Hahaha. I've come to ask nicely for your venom. Haha. I like tigers. Are you a little tiger? Or just a big scaredy cat? Hahaha. (He sees the Tiger Widow.) Aah! It's so big! How do I get venom when his fangs only come out when he tries to bite me!? Cole: Then let him bite you! Jay: If I get out of here, I'm gonna bite you! Cole: Sky Pirates! Lloyd: Take cover. Nadakhan: Finally, we're alone. (Nya attacks but misses.) Dilara was filled with fire too. When this is all over, you will be mine. Nya: Not fire, four arms. Don't ever forget, I'm a tall glass of water. Jay: (The Tiger Widow secretes venom.) Ugh, disgusting! This is not okay! (Its fangs gets stuck in Jay's book.) I see the fangs! Lloyd: Then hurry up and get the venom! Jay: Oh, sorry for the delay! I've never had to milk the fangs of a giant spider before! (He shocks it.) Hahaha! You don't like that, do you? Dogshank: Cute haircut. But you could use a trim. Nya: Why is it some girls never get along? Can't we break that stereotype? (She gets stuck on a web. Dogshank breaks it.) (confused) You freed me? Dogshank: We fight like girls, not like cheaters. Let's see what else you've got. Cole: (He hits Nadakhan.) I got him! Hahaha! I actually landed one on him. Jay: I got it! I actually got it! Nadakhan: Get the venom! Dogshank: Until next time. Nya: Next time, I won't play so nice. Dogshank: (Chuckles.) Then it's a play date. Nya: (She runs past Cole.) Uh... Lloyd: Protect Jay! Cole: That's one big spider. Lloyd: Hurry! (They run across the bridge.) The bridge isn't strong enough. Hold on! Cole: Gotcha! Jay: Aah! Haven't I suffered enough? Nya: Getting closer. Jay: Oh, you don't say. (He tries to keep the Tiger Widow off him.) Nadakhan: You are certainly in a precious position. Time is running out, but you have one wish left. You can wish it all— Jay: Blah, blah, blah. You think I'm thick enough to fall for that trick? No way! I'd rather be eaten by a spider than listen to your beguiling voice. Nadakhan: Then have it your way. (He makes Jay let go.) Jay: No! Lloyd, Nya, and Cole: Jay! Nadakhan: (He grabs Jay and takes the canteen.) Now say goodbye to the only thing that can stop me. (He spills its contents.) Jay: No! No, no, no! No. Nadakhan: And say goodbye to your friend. (He disappears with Jay and the Tiger Widow falls.) I'll be back for the rest of you. And since you can't get off the island, I'll know exactly where to find you. (Laughs.) Cole: Should we fly after them? Nya: No. Save your strength. Lloyd: But he has Jay and he just got rid of the only thing that can stop him. Nya: No he didn't. Lloyd: Huh? Nya: He emptied the wrong canteen. (She shows them the canteen.) Cole: You mean— Lloyd: We have the only thing that can stop him. Nya: And better yet, they don't know we have it. Jay suffered enough. It's time they do the suffering. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu